1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an aquatic floating kit variable in combination for leisure and sports, and especially to such an aquatic floating kit for leisure and sports, which kit is structurally simple, can be varied in pursuance of combinations of different modeling at will, it is suitable for use as a floating kit for leisure, swimming and sports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In blazing summer days, places that people can immediately think of for cooling and getting the summer heat away are no other than riversides, sea shores, swimming pools etc. By virtue that many countries adopted the system of two days off a week, people think more and more highly of the activities of leisure; hence there have been instruments or equipments for aquatic activities continuously provided in the markets, such as surfboards, air-cushion life boats and floating beds etc., they can get the function of leisure and amusement no matter they are dynamic or static facilities.
However, by changing of times and elevating of consuming level, consumers are more and more catching up with the fashion, commodities of no change or with dull modeling can no more meet the requirements of the large population of consumers. Only products with multiple functions and multiple purposes meet the tendency and choice of the consumers' markets. Therefore, only those products that are multifunctional, brand new and special designed can make the user outstand others. In view of these, the inventor of the present invention had the motive of studying and developing the present invention to improve the singular usage of the existing leisure aquatic instruments in order to get multiple effects of leisure, amusement and sports.